


Fair Roses Wither

by AellaIrene



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Nasty Implications, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra, Time Period: Yuri Vorbarra's Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xav Vorbarra watches his sister arrive at Ezar Vorbarra's camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Roses Wither

Xav's batman woke him an hour before dawn, hand insistent on his shoulder as Xav groaned, and reached for Amandeep. She wasn't there, of course. When Yuri's men had come, Xav had gone to Vorpatril Minor, where Ranjit and Sonia lived by gift of the Count, and Amandeep had gone to the Betan Embassy, and then off world. One less thing for him to worry about, and more protection than he could give her.

But he reached for her, all the same.

"My Lord Prince," said the batman, "You must wake."

"Why?" Xav managed, reaching for his glasses.

"The Princess. She's here."

Xav didn't have to ask which, not as he once would have. There was only one Princess Imperial now, where once there had been a half dozen, only Constantia-- no. There was Fidelia as well, whose birth had begun all this, but she was only eighteen months old.

Xav had spent the last eighteen months trying very hard not to think about his niece. Piotr, and Falco, and he had agreed that they would do what they could to safeguard the child, but Ezar had no such care for the fate of Yuri's only daughter.

He dressed hurriedly-- shirt and trousers and boots, no more was needed in the warm spring air, and squelched out after his batman to the main gate.

Constantia was kneeling at Ezar's feet. Her head was bowed, and her dark hair lay in the mud, shielding her face. She was flanked-- ancestors above. She was flanked by Dono, and by Count Vorsmythe. Xav had never dreamed that they would be here. In his mind's eye, he had thought that his last sight of Dono would be his body being dragged from the Residence.

Then again, he had thought that of Koshka as well.

"Do you submit?" Ezar demanded, and he heard Kosh's voice from beneath her hair.

"I submit."

"You acknowledge my Imperium?"

"I acknowledge your Imperium."

Ezar nodded. On his other side, Xav could see Piotr, Aral, and Marcus Vorrutyer. Marcus was staring at his brother and his cousins, and his face was entirely blank. Aral was biting his lip, scar showing stark against his jaw.

Piotr was nodding, satisfied.

Ezar murmured something, and Constantia leaned forward, and kissed his muddy boot. All of Xav's being revolted at it: a Princess Imperial, Dorca's daughter, submissive in the mud-- but this was Ezar's war, now. Ezar was Emperor, and he could do whatever he wanted, deliver whatever indignities he wished on turncoats.

If it went any further than this, though, if he tried to assert his right in the traditional fashion, Xav would kill him. Or would try to, anyway. Marcus and Dono and William were nearer.

Ezar nodded, and bent, to take Koshka's hands, and raise her up to meet him, press a cousin-kiss against her lips. She stood there, like a statue, until he pulled away, and beckoned Xav over.

"Have her washed, and found clean clothing, then bring her to me. The others as well. They bring useful information about the Madman's camp."

Koshka looked up, into Xav's face, and he realised that she was crying, had been crying for hours, by the tracks on her face.

"Of course," he agreed, and took her hands, then brought her in for a hug.

Xav gathered his little sister against his shoulder, and felt her shake with tears.


End file.
